The present invention relates to a fault detection circuit for an LRU (least recently used) memory.
Least recently used memory is an algorithm for determining which page or segment of main memory is to be overwritten based on the length of time since the last access to that memory. A fault detection circuit for such a memory is known. However, one disadvantage of the prior art fault detection circuit is that it has no capability for detecting data bit errors caused by bursty dropouts. One solution to this problem would be to employ parity bit error detection techniques. However, the addition of such parity bits would result in an increase in the amount of hardware and lengthening of the cycle time of the LRU memory.